Christmas Celebration
by PersonalPirate
Summary: On Christmas Day, Axel and Koko exchange pretty gifts and pretty words. OC/Axel OOC-ness and Fluff


"I can't believe it!" Koko screams letting out her brunette hair free from the black hair-tie she just recently put in "He invites me over for Christmas when I could be traveling and then ditches me!" Koko continues rambling pacing and trying to re put in her hair tie, failing miserably, eventually she just laid down on _his _bed "damn pyro freak" she mumbles her green eyes staring at the ceiling.

"What about a pyro freak?" a voice calls. Koko nearly flew out of bed from surprise

"Holy fuck!" the blonde screamed she looked at the smirk on axels face and had the extreme urge to slap it off,

So she did.

"Oww what was that for?' Axel asked rubbing his sore cheek

"For ditching me!" Koko screamed tapping her foot impatiently. "where were you?!?"

"Hey don't ask questions around Christmas" Axel said matter-of-factly. Koko was in shock as Axel went over to his closet and pulled out a wrapped box.

"What's that?" Koko tried to grab the box but Axel lifted it out of her reach.

"Now what did I just tell you? Don't ask questions!" Axel teased the shorter girl with his tall-ness, damn tall people, damn them....

"Well FINE!" Koko

'Ko-chan…? What's wrong?" Axel's voice held a tone of concern that Koko immediately dismissed in anger

"You left me on Christmas! I could be in Halloween town, or Port Royal; or even Atlantica! But nooo you wanted to 'celebrate' with me! I was left here all alone waiting in your room so we could celebrate, I waited for two hours! You didn't even bother to come tell me! What the hell?!" Axel stared at the fellow nobody as she pulled her hair into a neat ponytail at the top of her head.

"Look Koko-"

"I don't want to hear it" the metal-shifter interrupted "Let's just start celebrating okay?" Koko went to the bed and picked up a small wrapped box "here" Axel silently took the colorful package out of the brunettes hand and gave her the medium sized one he had in his own hand. The redhead ripped the paper quickly as Koko watched.

"Huh?" Axel looked at his gift quizzically "a…a heart?" indeed it was, red cloth covering some sort of stuffing in a familiar shape of a heart.

"I made it myself" stupid why say that! But Axel just smiled and hugged the short girl,

"I love it"

"A-Axel?"

"open your gift" confused the girl opened the box, inside was a silver framed photograph the picture inside it was of herself and Axel last Halloween, The pair had gone to Halloween Town and celebrated. The picture showed Axel (dressed quiet bizarrely as a cat err, 'were-cat') giving a peace sing to the camera with one hand and the other on koko's shoulder (who was dressed like a vampire), grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Koko is seen sticking her tongue out and had her arms crossed, there was a happy look to her though that made her smile

"I remember this…"

"We were happy" a blunt statement

"Axel we can't be happy, or sad, or angry, or…or in love"

"Bullshit! Then how come I was too _scared _that's right _scared _to come in my own god damn room to see you and give this to you!" he pointed to the picture frame "or how came when you were mad at me just now I thought I was going to cry? How come when were on a mission together I can't concentrate 'cuz I can't stop looking at you? Or when you're away on a mission I miss you to damn much to sleep? How come I wake up every night crying because I know you'll never ever feel the same way I do? Or how fricken' angry I get when Xemnas has the guts to say I can't feel? Or how I just realized what I've said to you and I'm scared your going to reject me?!" He was crying by now, with flames dancing on his finger tips "Kokoxumi," Using my 'real' name, he grabbed my hands (most likely unaware of the burns he was inflicting) and said "I really really like you! I'm border-line obsessed! And at the risk of being cliché, I- I love-" putting a finger on his lips (his hands cooled down and I somehow managed to get them out of his grip)

"Axel if you don't kiss me this flippen moment I will make you listen to Demyx's rants for as long as you live" the green-eyed nobody smiled and leaned down for a rough kiss.

"How's that princess?"

"I'll kill you for that nickname"

"Lookin' forward to it"

"Best. Christmas. EVER!" Koko said before lightly setting the presents on the bed and continued celebrating

"Damn straight" damn that pyro….


End file.
